


To Become One, It Could Be Lethal

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Nudity, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts, Teasing, Vampire Darcy Lewis, Vampires, Witch Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all the Shock and Awe prompts I've written.Ratings will vary by chapter. I'll mark explicit shorts with an *.None of these are connected or in the same universe unless otherwise implied.First chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aspiring_trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_trashfire/gifts), [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts), [Nemolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemolly/gifts), [enya_simba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enya_simba/gifts).



> Title from Sleeping with a Friend by the Neon Trees

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Plans cancelled because of snow || for aspiring_trashfire
  3. *I didn't mean to turn you on || for wheresarizona
  4. When she wears YOUR flannel shirt || for Anon
  5. Aster || for Nemolly
  6. First bite || for wheresarizona
  7. Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return? || for enya_simba




	2. Plans cancelled because of snow || for aspiring_trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Domestic Fluff

“Well, that’s just great…” Darcy turned off the TV in a huff. “So much for Christmas with my folks…” 

“It can’t be THAT much snow…” Carol frowned and turned the TV back on again, only to realize that yes, it _was_ that much snow. “Well…” she began, leaning down to remove the pies from the oven. “We might not have a full Christmas dinner here…but we have pie.” 

Darcy brightened a little. “And pie’s the best part…” 

“I’d beg to differ. I’d have to say collapsing with you on the couch afterward is the best part.” Carol winked as she set the second pie on the counter. 


	3. *I didn't mean to turn you on || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Teasing, Nudity, Established Relationship

Darcy flounced out of the bathroom, fluffy bathrobe around her shoulders as she made her way to the fridge for a late-night snack. A sound to her left startled her, but once she saw the familiar face smiling back at her, she relaxed. 

“I didn’t know you were coming back tonight.” 

“Sorry. I wanted to surprise you. Did I?” Carol’s eyes were locked on hers. 

“Definitely,” Darcy replied. “I was doing a self-care thing tonight…” 

“Can I help?” Her girlfriend moved closer. 

“Kind of defeats the purpose of self-care…” Darcy teased. 

Carol’s hand moved up the length of Darcy’s sleeve, squeezing her shoulder and reaching for the tie with her other hand. She loosened the knot and the robe fell open. 

Darcy’s tongue came out to wet her lips as the terry cloth slipped from her shoulders. Carol inhaled sharply. “You’re not wearing anything under this robe…” 

Waggling her eyebrows, Darcy reached back to lean against the kitchen counter. “Oops. Didn’t mean to turn you on.” 

“You’re really good at it,” Carol murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her closer for a kiss. 


	4. When she wears YOUR flannel shirt || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2019

“Do you want breakfast?” Carol called down the hallway. 

“I get breakfast too?” Darcy quipped from the bedroom. “First the everything that was last night. And then again this morning. And then _again_ in the shower, and now I get breakfast at…” she paused, clearly checking the time. “Damn, eleven seventeen?” 

Carol couldn’t help but smile as she reached for the flour. “How about it? Do you like pancakes?” 

“Absolutely,” Darcy replied from the doorway. 

Carol turned to see Darcy wearing one of her flannel shirts. It barely brushed the tops of her thighs and she kept the top two buttons undone, revealing a wealth of cleavage that Carol had gotten to know intimately. 

She ran her tongue across her teeth and turned back to the counter. It took exactly four seconds for Darcy to step in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her lips to her bare shoulder. “I love pancakes.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

“Let’s see how well you make them distracted, though…” Darcy’s finger teased at her waistband and Carol bit down on her bottom lip. 


	5. Aster || for Nemolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Aster - Being charmed by someone unanticipated
> 
> Other tags: Flirting 

Being left alone in the room with Captain Marvel wasn’t Darcy’s idea of a comfortable moment, but it surprisingly wasn’t _uncomfortable_ either.

Everyone else had gone so quickly. They’d all been arguing with one another, so Darcy supposed being the one who took down the minutes of the meetings madeher an afterthought.

She hoped they’d at least not expect minutes of whatever they said outside of the room. Because she wasn’t about to run around after Captain America and Iron Man and copy down their childish arguments.

Carol Danvers. That was Captain Marvel’s name.

The thought came to her as the other woman strolled over. She was wearing a bomber jacket and high rise denim and she looked like every woman Darcy had crushed on in her life.

Carol smiled at her and Darcy tried hard not to blush. “You take the minutes?”

Darcy nodded. “I try to. They can get sort of…”

“Loud,” Carol filled in.

“Yeah… that’s another word for it, I guess,” Darcy chuckled.

“Yeah well. I’m sure they appreciate what you do. And if they don’t, you could always come with me. Take my minutes. Or don’t. Just… come with me sometime.”

“Don’t you fly through space?”

“I have a ship,” Carol said.

“Oh, a ship? Well, in that case…” Darcy teased.

“Hey, it’s a nice ship,” Carol insisted, grinning in a way that made Darcy absolutely weak in the knees.

“You want me to join you sometime on your nice ship?”

“If you want.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to pick me up.”

“If you like,” Carol winked. “You don’t look like you weigh much at all.”

Okay, so being left alone in the room with Captain Marvel _was_ uncomfortable. In all the right ways.


	6. First bite || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Vampires, AU - Vampire, Vampire Darcy Lewis

Darcy giggled and pressed her lips to Carol’s wrist.

“Do you always kiss your dinner?” Carol jibed.

“Not always, just when it looks like you,” was her sarcastic reply.

“Should I be flattered?”

“Definitely,” Darcy waggled her eyebrows and pressed another kiss to her wrist. “So flattered that you’ll ask me to bite you.”

Carol shook her head, smirking slightly. “Nah. I wouldn’t do that. Doesn’t sound like me.”

Darcy sat down beside her, nuzzling her nose over her wrist and pressing small kisses up her forearm. “You sure?” Her hand appeared on Carol’s thigh and the other woman closed her eyes as it inched upwards. “Because I know what you like…”

“I know you do,” Carol replied, sighing as Darcy moved. “Fine. I’ll bite. Or you will, I guess.”

“Only if you insist,” Darcy grinned devilishly and sank her teeth into her wrist.


	7. Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return? || for enya_simba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Witchcraft, Witch Darcy Lewis, Flirting

“Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return?” Carol asked Darcy.

“I don’t want much, just your _voice_ ,” Darcy sing-songed.

Carol rolled her eyes. “Take it. All it sings is off key No-Doubt so have fun with it.”

Darcy laughed and shook her head. “Nah, I’m kidding… mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Yeah, there _is_ something I do need.”

“What’s that?” Carol asked, hoping like hell Darcy asked her to spend the night or something.

“So like… there’s some stuff on the top shelf that I can’t even reach with my grabby thing…” she gestured up to the hightest cabinet in the room. “Can you find the wormwood and the belladonna extract?”

Carol let out a laugh as she pulled the stool over and stood on it, stumbling a little as she stood on it, feeling Darcy’s warm hands on her waist as she reached around in the cabinet and found two bottles. They happened to be the ones Darcy needed, so she passed them down.

Darcy kept one hand on her waist while she transferred both bottles to a safe spot, so when Carol climbed off the stool, Darcy’s hand was on her ribs just below her breasts.

“Is there anything else?” Carols asked sweetly.

Darcy simply grinned. “I’m sure I could think of something…”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
